


斩首的玫瑰

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Summary: 魔改历史√文笔贫弱√开放结局√百日周迦第二棒，快一年没写东西了，复健之作，水准不高，大家多多包涵。私设阿周那在遭到流放前就爱上了迦尔纳，抱着对两位的喜爱写的，可能有些地方比较主观，请见谅。





	斩首的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改历史√  
文笔贫弱√  
开放结局√  
百日周迦第二棒，快一年没写东西了，复健之作，水准不高，大家多多包涵。  
私设阿周那在遭到流放前就爱上了迦尔纳，抱着对两位的喜爱写的，可能有些地方比较主观，请见谅。

“头不滚到所爱的人脚下，便是肩上的重担。”  
——《玫瑰与葡萄酒》

阿周那第一次遇到那个人是在一个月朗星疏的晚上。  
彼时他还是少年，稚气未脱的脸上一双黑漆漆的大眼睛，月色很亮，哪怕阿周那天生黝黑的皮肤，身影也被照得清清楚楚。年轻的王子贪玩，族里的集会比不过在河里摸鱼捞虾有意思，趁着长兄不备，阿周那便溜了出来。  
他沿着河岸跑了起来，风在耳边呼呼作响，无拘无束的感觉太过美妙。正自在地奔跑着，莫名脚下一滑，叽里咕噜地从河堤滚了下去。  
哎呀呀，年轻的王子可要小心，这道坡也许就是命运设下的天堑哦？  
“不要紧吧？”  
将他扶起来的是一个白色头发的年轻男人，青色的眼瞳像这夜色一般清冷。  
“我没事。”比起磕破膝盖，阿周那更在意的是弄脏的衣服回去遭到兄长的训斥，这样他乖弟弟的形象就保不住了。那人眉眼微舒：“是衣服弄脏了吗，我家里在这儿附近，帮你擦洗干净吧。”  
“顺便，我的名字叫迦尔纳。”  
真是奇怪啊，明明是晚上，阿周那却感到仿佛有阳光照在他身上。那个银白的身影，令自己有些不敢直视。  
并非是害怕，也不是怯懦，那个人只是如同太阳一般，放射出令人无法忽视的光辉罢了。  
阿周那摇了摇头，快步跟上那个走远的身影，握住了他的手。

几天后是跟随哥哥们到象城的日子。多亏了迦尔纳，那个晚上哥哥们并没有发现自己开溜的事。他对迦尔纳颇有感激，总觉得是可以托付重要的东西的存在啊，王子这样想着，嘴角忍不住翘了起来。  
集会很盛大，尽管俱卢与般度有过节，作为来客，般度的王子还是受到了很好的招待。鲜花、舞蹈与女子的纱丽令人眼花缭乱，阿周那虽然尚未成年，已经有不少女性有意无意地向他表露了好感，他只好一边彬彬有礼地推卸那些暧昧的请求，一边注意观察着有没有脱身的机会。  
“啊，我看到象城王了，我得过去问个好，失陪了。”  
找到借口的阿周那转身就溜，虽然他不算社交苦手，但对方眼看就一副要跟自己求婚的架势，真是难办啊，我阿周那可不想做令人心碎的花花公子——  
那是，迦尔纳？ 他听到象城王在跟坚战夸耀归于他麾下的迦尔纳是多么的优秀和强大，言语之间对般度的鄙夷显山露水，而坚战则提到了自己的名字。  
躲在花坛后面的王子的目光落在默默站在一边的白发男人身上，白天的阳光仿佛更加强化了他身上令人炫目着迷的光彩，虽然正处在话题的中心，脸上依旧缺少表情，仿佛置身事外一般。直到听到难敌说要立下比试的日子时，那双浅色的眸子才有了不一样的光芒。

“迦尔纳。”  
白色的身影停住，转过身，那个逗弄得满场风流的王子站在身后，迦尔纳点一点头：“原来那天晚上的人是你。”  
“啊。”被戳破的窘态在那黝黑的脸上一闪而过，迦尔纳露出了一个不算微笑的笑：“难敌要我与你比试一番。”  
“我知道。”仿佛怕迦尔纳知道自己当时在不光彩地偷听，他撒了个谎道：“坚战跟我说的。”  
“我很期待与你堂堂正正一决胜负那一天，阿周那王子。”  
还真是个冷酷的男人啊，阿周那内心不知从何而来一阵不爽。  
“期待吗……我也很期待呢，迦尔纳。并且我有满含胜利的期望哦。”  
“是么。”对方的回应依旧淡淡的，“那么我也有不能输掉的觉悟。”  
“……”短暂的沉默。  
“这个，给你。”  
阿周那递上自己背在身后的一支花。  
“玫瑰花？”那张一直面无表情的脸终于换上了不一样的神态，一丝惊讶和不解闪过，迦尔纳接过了小王子的花：“这个送给女士们更合适吧。”  
“如果这里能有人可以得到我阿周那的鲜花，那就只有你了，迦尔纳。”  
“这样啊，这样啊。”白色的人无意识地重复了自己的话，“可我无以为赠……啊，你跟我到这边来。”  
“这是我的房间。”跟着迦尔纳七拐八拐到了一间小房子，里面陈设很简单，迦尔纳从木质柜子里抱出一小瓶酒来。  
“这是我父亲在我去学武之时送给我的，因为学习的途中一直不尽如意，所以没有开过。但现在遇到了值得尊敬的对手，就当做庆祝了。”  
迦尔纳贫穷的木屋连一套完整的酒具都没有，不同花色的瓷杯碰撞在一起，仿佛二人注定对立的命运。  
“一言为定，迦尔纳。那一天，请一定要来。”  
“嗯，一言为定。”  
风穿堂而过，飘纱被风鼓动往外飘去，被窗下玫瑰丛的荆棘勾住了。

少年擦亮他的弓箭，但等待他的并不是公平的决斗，而是流放的岁月。在很长一段时间里，他再也没能见到迦尔纳。  
被迫隐姓埋名流放的岁月里，他依旧听闻到不少迦尔纳的事迹。  
作为俱卢族值得骄傲的所向披靡的战士，他无往不利的神枪为象城王夺得许多的胜利，宽和大度的行事作风为他赢来施舍的英雄的美名，他们赞颂他的面容如耀眼盛放的红莲花，太阳神苏利耶之子的身份让他更加夺目。不久后，他就听到象城王封迦尔纳为盎伽王。  
阿周那心中一阵不快。等意识到自己的不愉快从何而来时，他大吃一惊。  
是嫉妒。  
然嫉妒的对象并非是加官进爵的迦尔纳，反而是围绕着太阳的其他一切。那些少女的迷恋，战士的称赞，朋友的欢愉，象城王的赏赐，他妒忌着这一切一切，啊，真希望快些回到象城，公平地赢下属于他们的战斗，那么这些无名之辈们自然会烟消云散，只有自己才是能与他对决的、唯一的人。  
名为嫉妒的荆棘开始疯狂生长，层层缠绕，狰狞的尖刺遮住了太阳。

走过了山川，渡过了河流，十二年过去了，王子从当初的青少年，已经成长为英俊的青年，在这段四处游荡的途中，尽管隐去刹帝利尊贵的出身，依旧有不少女子向他示好。可无一例外被他拒绝了。啊，凡俗的女子怎能与日轮之子相比呢，他的心中藏着太阳，有谁的身姿能够比得上驰骋疆场的那一抹金红？有哪样的爱语能比得上要与自己堂堂正正一决胜负的誓约？天授的英雄一厢情愿地爱上了迦尔纳，与其说是爱，不如说是对迦尔纳无由来的过度迷恋与占有。他的兄弟与族人只能感受到阿周那看到日出欢欣雀跃的心情，却从来不理解他为何如此。  
终于等到结束了流放那天，得到父神的垂怜，般度得到了天帝城。  
重新站在刹帝利的高台，弓术也磨炼得日益精进，那么，与迦尔纳一分胜负的日子就快来了吧。甘狄拔的弓弦发出兴奋的嗡鸣，幽蓝的箭羽在风中颤抖着，经历十二个春秋轮替，长久以来内心的愿望呼之欲出如同破土的草芽，迦尔纳这个名字，缠绕他如同春天的暖风冬天的飘雪，那杯酒的醇香仿若昨日才饮下般清晰。  
而事实又是如何呢？  
那是早已变了质的毒酒，灌入他的喉咙。阿周那在这十二年间得知了真相，他所钦慕的日轮，不过是逆婚所生的杂种，那所向无敌的神枪，是作为自己的敌人而存在，俱卢与般度注定势不两立，而堂堂正正的决斗，那更是笑话，迦尔纳连这样的资格都不具备。  
而他内心早已崩坏了。玫瑰无法在阴暗中生存，每次对那个人的想念都变成了怨恨的诅咒，自己被兄弟族人爱着，同样也爱着他们，但在这之外，他很清楚心中有一部分被那个约定占据着，他爱着另一位与自己齐名的英雄，同时也憎恨着这一无是处的情感，这让他变得冲动、盲目、软弱、不再完美的情感。  
“为何……为何如此……”  
人们传说中如雪的施舍者，他这些年所苦恋的对象，迦尔纳啊！  
——阿周那，明日的攻城之战，务必要取得胜利！  
——天授的英雄啊，请为了族人，除掉那碍眼的对手吧！  
——我完美的孩子，迦尔纳无敌的黄金铠甲已被因陀罗夺去，让众神见证那不可回头的一箭吧！  
“为何……为何！为何为何为何——！”

“怎么，大战在即，阿周那看上去心不在焉啊。”兄长坚战找到了在城楼上发呆的阿周那。  
“我只是——”他发现自己磕磕巴巴找不到理由，他不想放弃与迦尔纳的约定，更是自私地想把那个人占为己有，可是世人只看到他完美的外表，不懂得他为何对那个人如此执着，恐怕只当做是对宿敌的积怨吧。然而，这已经是不能够停止的感情，早已深深刺入他的皮肉骨骼，一旦爱上了，哪怕是错误也不能够停止，如同失控的机器——可一直以来被视为完美的自己，又该怎样修正这错误，血缘里的羁绊不可抹除，他的想念无法停下，纵使被视为异端亦不忍心割舍，迦尔纳，明明，是太阳啊，在自己的兄弟嘴里却如此不堪……！迦尔纳！我该怎样去修正这一切，让它们变得符合“正法”？！决定去爱，则等待自己的是光辉的形象尽辉，是坦途的未来扭曲，是断送幸福，是万劫不复，将尝尽悔恨与绝望——  
纵使如此，自己还会……  
“……我只是，在为明日的胜利祈祷。”  
没有人能知道，不能够让人知道，这爱慕之心，应该与自己的阴暗面一并封印。阿周那，你怎么还没学会这个呢。  
是啊，是这样啊。  
是谁斩落了玫瑰的花朵，再削掉它保护自己的的荆棘，这一切究竟是谁做的？  
是迦尔纳。他欺骗你，轻视你，十二年间，他早已经忘记了和你的一切。你看脚下的土壤，被他用自己的毒酒灌溉，让你沉沦其中，辗转反侧，这一切都是迦尔纳的错。  
天上厚厚的云遮蔽了月亮，地上的影子模糊且浓重。

决战的日子如约来临，俱卢已然败势明显，阿周那站在自己的战车上，对面的迦尔纳随率领的军队不如般度的气势宏大，却因为那个人发散出来的光辉，竟然有一种能够与势力悬殊的般度大军抗衡的微妙感。迦尔纳毫无惧色，金色的枪尖直直指向阿周那的眼睛，令弓箭手有些双目刺痛起来。  
哼，这不对，这太不对了。般度应该取得自己的荣誉，此刻，天授的英雄啊，挥动你的  
神弓吧！不应该有任何人阻挡在你的面前！  
然而，然而。  
阿周那抬手捂住脸，他不想见到对方那青色眼睛，不想见到那迎着日光的白色脸庞，他身前投下长长的影子，这被强烈的阳光勾勒得无比清晰的阴暗正如自己内心对迦尔纳不可言说的妄想。可哪怕捂住眼睛不去看那太阳，红热的温度依旧跳跃在眼皮上，他被这灼热笼罩着，如芒在背，避无可避逃无可逃。 难道要躲进那漆黑的阴影里吗，真是耻辱，丢人！他如此诅咒着自己，也诅咒那个光彩照人仿若神子的迦尔纳，为什么就不能够和自己站在一起，为什么就会这样呢？所期待的对决成了各自为战的厮杀，从何时起内心就充满了对他的怨恨？这些优柔寡断的谜团令他呼吸困难，弓弦绷紧的一声嗡鸣，他才发觉自己早被这一切切碎了。  
战鼓响起，决战一触即发。  
“迦尔纳。”神箭手开口，优雅的嗓音微微发颤，泄露出他崩溃的情感：“迦尔纳，不过是车夫之子，你如今能够站在这里，就已经注定了俱卢的失败。迦尔纳，我认可你的武艺，你就像果园里成熟的葡萄一般成熟而甜美，但是啊，你只会被人采摘下来，扔到桶里，被双脚踩碎，直到变成渣滓。你这一生毫无价值，我根本不会再看你一眼就能摘下你的头颅！”  
面对他这样无端的指责，日轮之子却毫不动容：  
“是啊，我的身份早已注定，但这非你辱骂我的理由。我纵然只是一颗不起眼的葡萄，但被人采摘，酿成葡萄酒，这是作为葡萄的职责，我做到了，所以我无需再感到自卑。反倒是你呢，阿周那，如同高傲的玫瑰花又如何，仅仅作为众人的观赏，却没有真正能够令自己心满意足的时刻。阿周那，并非我不知天高与地厚，你才是要好好看清自己内心的人！”  
“闭嘴！迦尔纳！我不允许你再忽视我了！”  
“可是现在不肯看着我的，不正是你自己吗？”  
“——迦尔纳！！！”  
“你对我究竟有何执念，阿周那，此处的战场依旧可以看做我们对决的疆场，我虽然出身低微，但这就是我的原罪吗？你虽遭遇命运的不测，但怎么会变成这个样子——变得如此的扭曲与丑陋，阿周那。你内心埋藏着什么样的秘密，让你因为妒忌我而疯狂，说实话，天授的英雄啊，我不明白我除却武艺以外，有什么地方值得你如此执着？”  
仿佛一束被倒悬着的玫瑰，弓兵站在战车上，觉得双脚发软，天旋地转：迦尔纳他什么也不知道——自己的一厢情愿，走火入魔，如饥似渴……不，不能说，不能说出来……  
但迦尔纳步步紧逼：“纵使是我无名的武艺，也不应该会成为你执着于我的原因，告诉我，阿周那，你对我，到底——”  
“不要再说了！”  
当然、当然不止是武艺，关于迦尔纳的一切都令自己疯狂，这种没由来地沉醉，想要把他独吞的愚蠢不可原谅，对方的正直越发反衬出自己不可说的念想有多么不堪。如果你也对我感同身受，迦尔纳，你那纤细的身躯现在恐怕要因这种不合情理的感情而垮下，不公平，我日日受此煎熬，你却可以云淡风轻，我的兄弟不理解我，你也要袖手旁观吗！  
黑色的恶魔低语道：你不是想要那人的嘴唇吗，想要那人只是注视着你吗，去吧，瞄准他的脖颈，松开你的弓弦，这颗头颅就会永远属于你了。  
他照做了。  
箭尖破开空气，迎着阳光笔直朝前飞去。

某处的玫瑰终于枯死了，荆棘被斩落，干瘪的花瓣毫无生气地垂着，被风一吹，簌簌地掉在地上。


End file.
